


"You're bleeding!"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [63]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Can I request a Prompt with Tifa and Male reader, "You're bleeding!"
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Reader
Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902
Kudos: 8





	"You're bleeding!"

The 7th Heaven was like a haven for me, a place where I could rest and recover. This time was no different, as my friends had made me feel better in no time. MY recent encounter had been tiring and painful, but as soon as I came in and saw Tifa smiling and offering me a drink, everything was alright.

“I can’t believe it!” Barret laughed after I told them about it, heavily dropping a hand on my shoulder. “You can’t take a couple of enemies on your own, Y/N?” 

“I can, better than you” I teased him back, earning a resigned grin from him. Cloud even chuckled from the other side of the bar.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Tifa worriedly stared at me. “You seem tired”

“I’m fine” I opened up my arms to show her I remained in one piece. “They got me in the chest, but I don’t think-”

I stopped myself as I looked down to my shirt. A small amount of crimson seeped through the white fabric of my shirt. 

**“You’re bleeding!”** Tifa hurried to leave her place behind the bar to close the distance between us. “Cloud, get the first aid kit”

“On it” The young man didn’t lose a second to stand up and fetch it.

“Shit, Y/N… I was joking…” Barret watched us in shock. “You really went and got hurt?”

“It’s nothing” More than talking to him, I was saying it to calm Tifa’s obvious concern. “Just a scratch, I’ll be fine”

“That you’ll be” She replied, not establishing eye contact as she busied herself with opening a few buttons from my shirt to reveal part of my bare chest. “Because I’m going to patch you up and then you’re going to rest”

“Yes, ma’am” I playfully told her, grinning at her.

Tifa looked up at me, laughing a little in response. Just then, Cloud arrived with the first aid kit and handed it to her. He and Barret stood there and watched how she patched me up.

“Don’t freak out, Tifa” The latter told her. “Y/N might not look it, but he’s tough”

“Thanks…” I jokingly glared at him, earning a guffaw from my friend. 

“He’s fine” Cloud added too. “I’ve seen much worse”

“See? Just a scratch” I kindly squeezed her upper arm to comfort her.

“Good” Tifa’s hands were gentle as she finished treating my wound and put a dressing over it. “Please more careful next time”

“Anything for you, Tifa” 

“Shut up” Once she was done, she laughed a little and softly punched me in the arm. I faked to feel deeply hurt by it, grimacing in offence. It only widened her smile.


End file.
